Currently, it is believed that IC tags are products in the entrance to ubiquitous era. The IC tags have been developed as RF-IDs (ultra-compact radio frequency identifications) in, for example, name tags, Suica cards, and FeRAM cards. Many people expect that the IC tag market will certainly grow in the future. However, the market has not been expanded as expected. This is caused by problems that should be socially solved, such as cost, security, and confidentiality.
The price of the IC tag can be decreased by reducing the size of its IC tag chip. This is because that a reduction in size of the IC tag chip allows producing a large number of IC tag chips from one wafer. An IC tag chip with a size of 0.4 mm square has been developed at the present time. This IC tag chip allows reading out 128-bit memory data in the chip with a microwave of 2.45 GHz (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1).
Conventionally, the IC tag chip is bonded on a sheet base, such as a film, one by one with an adhesive (for example, see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-284333    [Non-Patent Document 1] Mitsuo USAMI, (An ultra small radio IC tag chip: μ-chip)”, OYO BUTURI (Applied Physics), Vol. 73, No. 9, 2004, pp. 1179-1183.